Irregular Show
by Preci LV
Summary: The female perspective of the Regular Show characters.
1. Meet Maddie and Rissa

Madison was raking the leaves in front of the house in the park where she and her lazy friend, Rissa lived. She wondered where she was at, for they knew that their boss would be highly upset if they find both of them (if not one of them) slacking off, as they usually do from time to time. She searches for Rissa, only to find her sleeping under a shady tree. She groans and hits her with the rake in her hands. Rissa spazzs and yells at her friend.

"What the heck, dude?!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a slob all the time!"

"Meh, meh, meh-meh!"

"Shut up and rake!"

Maddie threw another rake at her friend. She groans and starts half-raking. She eyes her and slaps her forehead.

"You can NEVER do anything right!"

Maddie rakes over Rissa's side while Rissa finds her place under the shady tree again.

"Thanks for doing my work, bestie!"

Madison turns her head, looking at her friend waving at her. She groans and rakes again. Betty, their red-headed boss, storms over there and yells at Rissa for not doing her work.

"Betty, please! I WAS doing my work until Maddie pushes me over into this shady tree and does my work!"

"WHAT?! Stop lying!"

"YOU stop lying!"

"Both of you GET BACK TO WORK!"

Betty turns to leave while they both groan and raked.


	2. Maxin' and Relaxin'

The two friends went inside the house and went upstairs into their small but cozy bedroom. Madison was in front of the mirror fixing her black chopped hair with a dyed-blue bang in front of her left eye. Rissa, on the other hand, was sleeping in her messy side of the room, on top of a trampoline. Her stringy brown hair was in front of her face as she snored. Maddie glances over at her friend and shakes her head.

 _Why do I have to put up with Rissa and dumb buffoonery? *Sigh*...I'm surprised that Betty hasn't fired us yet 'cause of her...!_

Maddie finds an air-horn and blows it in Rissa's ear. She yells and grabs on Madison's blue sporty T-shirt. She shakes her off, for Rissa was WAY shorter than her. Rissa grabs on her black leggings. She kicks her off. Rissa fixes her way-too-big brown t-shirt and ruffle-like black skirt then puts her hands on her hips and pouts. Maddie laughs then picks up a game controller and challenges Rissa to a game-off. Rissa nods, but pleaded to be Player One.

"Okay, dude... _but_...let's play _punchies for it_!"

Rissa gulped then shyly punched Maddie, for her punches didn't have _any type of effect_ on her! Rissa was far too weak for this game. Maddie grinned evil-like and punched Rissa, nearly bruising her dear best friend. She weeps, for the dear pain was oh-so excruciating!

"Ha! Serves you right for accepting my challenge.", says Maddie as she sits on the floor and starts the game.

"Stop talking!", yells Rissa as she was furious and punches Maddie with her weak punches. Maddie shakes her head.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop. It hurts."

"Ha-ha! Nice use of sarcasm!"

"Gee, thanks!"

"That was sarcasm."

"Spell sarcasm."

"S...ar...k.."

"DUDE!", laughs Maddie. "Sarcasm doesn't have a k in it, you dumb gumball!"

"Shut up!"

Then, a green muscular lady and a feminine ghost came into their without knocking. "What up, losers...?", jokes the green lady as she high-fives her ghost friend. The girls groan.

"Back off, Muscle-Girl!", says Maddie.

"And knock next time... _Michelle_!", jokes Rissa.

"What did I tell you about using my REAL name, Rissa!?"

"What...? What's wrong with _Michelle_...?"

"SHUT IT!"

"Yo, High-Five Ghost-Girl! Tell your fat friend to stop acting like a dude and shut it!"

Muscle-Girl growls and t]starts to tear the room apart! The girls all had to calm her down. High-Five Ghost-Girl had to sit on her while Maddie and Rissa held on to her arms. Then, Maddie's cell phone was ringing. She grabs it from her dresser and answers it.

"Hello?"

"S'up, Maddie."

"Mason...hey..."

Maddie had a crush on Mason since forever!

"Are you busy?"

Maddie looks behind her. They were still trying to calm down Muscle-Girl.

"No. Why?"

"I was hoping you could swing by the coffee shop so we can chat."

"Okay."

"Cool. See ya then."

"See ya."

She hangs up, clutching the phone near her heart and sighs, blushing and dreaming. The girls notice her.

"DUDE!", says Rissa.

"Huh? What?"

"What's up with you?", asks HFGG.

"Yeah!", says MG.

"Nothing.", scoffs Maddie as her bang flips to the other side. She blows it away.

"You're such a reject goth!", says Rissa.

"Whatever! I'm heading out!", says Maddie as she grabs a jacket and heads out the door.

"Whyyy? Was that _Mason_ on the phone?", jokes Rissa.

"Can it, Rissa!", she says as she slams the front door.

Paige, a big-headed (no, really...her head's HUGE) skinny lady who had post-modern day fashion sense and was the daughter of the park owner, came out of her room.

"What was that?", she asks.

"Oh, nothing, dear Paige. Just Maddie being Maddie.", says Rissa.

"Let me guess...Mason again..."

"YES!", yells the girls as they fall on the floor laughing. Paige chuckled along with them and went back inside.


	3. Meet Mason and Ethan

Maddie runs outside and goes into the garage, grabbing the keys to the golf cart, but Betty sees her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh. uh Betty! I was-umm-I was going to see Mason, that's all."

"Why?"

"He invited me to the coffee shop. I'm done with my work, honest!"

Betty eyes her up and down while her curly red hair was in her eyes. She blows a curl away and stands with her arms crossed. Maddie was sweating a little and was looking at Betty in her eyes. Betty nods her head in approval. "Alright, Madison. You can go on, BUT bring that cart in one piece!"

"Don't worry, Betty! I got you. I'm not like Rissa..."

"You better..."Betty turns to leave. Maddie sighs a breath of relief and drive to the coffee shop.

* * *

Maddie drives to the coffee shop and parks the cart carefully. She runs into the shop and searches for Mason. He was with a customer. His black hair was cut into a rocker's Mohawk but he has some hair growing back on the sides and had dyed the top part red. He wore his apron and smiles at the customer, even thought he really didn't like smiling as much, for he was gothic like our dear Madison. He sees her and waves. She blushes and waves back. He walks over.

"Thanks for coming over."

"Sure. What's up? You need any extra hands again?"

"Naw, Ethan's here."

Mason points to a short nerdy guy serving a customer his coffee. He pushes his glasses up and sees them, waving at them. They wave back.

"If only Rissa cut him some slack.", says Maddie.

"Yeah."

"Why'd you call me?"

"Oh, I was hoping we can hang when I go on break."

"Ok. I'm on break, coincidentally."

"Great! Lemme get my stuff soon. Do you want some coffee while you wait?"

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"It's fine." He goes into the back to make her coffee. She sits on a stool while she waits. She eyes Ethan, who almost fell while trying to serve a meatball sub to a pretty girl. She giggles and helps him up.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine."

She pinches his cheek. He blushes. Maddie couldn't help but smirk.

 _Rissa's gonna have some competition...dear goodness..._

Mason rushes back with a cup of coffee. Black. Maddie's favorite. She smiles and thanks him. He nods at her.

"Weird that I remember your favorite coffee?"

"No. Me and Rissa are regular customers, so...", she says as she sips on her coffee. "Yeah..."

"Yeah."

Maddie reaches for her wallet, but Mason stops her.

"I'm tired of you doing that, ya know."

"It's all good."

"You're gonna get in trouble with your boss."

"Naw."

"Ah, _yeah_ you will!", she says with a giggle. Mason cocks his eyebrows up. Maddie closes her mouth quickly. He laughs. They both laugh.

"Lemme pay, Mason."

"It's on me. Promise."

"Just 'cause I'm a girl, I'm not a stupid damsel."

"I know." He smirks. She smirks back.

"Mase, you want me to take over for you?", asks Ethan as he headed toward them.

"You can do that?"

"No prob, Bob! Go on...I got this..."

"I owe you one, man! I'm gonna be on break a bit later anyway."

They high-five each other and Mason gets his jacket.

"Shall we?", he asks as he extends his hand to her. Maddie cocks her eyebrow and asks, "What are you, Prince Charming?" He laughs and sighs. "Good one."

"I know."

"You better go ahead before Boss finds out.", Ethan warns them.

"Yeah, and I have to keep the cart in one piece."

"We can drive in our own cars."

"Great."

"Great!"

They say bye to Ethan and left.


	4. A Love Game?

Maddie and Mason drove their cars to a drive-thru and ordered tacos and sodas. As they parked and ate, Mason was joking around with her. As much as he pulls off obvious "uncle jokes", Maddie couldn't stop laughing. He put French fries in his teeth and pretends to be a vampire.

"Hiss. Hiss. I'm Dracula. Lemme suck your blood!"

"Back off, fake Dracula. I'm warning you!"

She grabs a fork and pretends to stab him. He fakes a heart attack and falls off the table they were sitting on. Maddie looks down at him and asks if he was alright. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was being sarcastic. He sticks his tongue out at her and pinches her hip. She gasps and hits his arm. She falls into the grass next to Mason. She slaps him in the stomach and laughs.

"Serves you right, stupid."

"Oh, I'M the dumb one!"

"Huh?"

"Isn't Rissa the stupid one?"

"She IS, but you're worst!"

"What?"

"Did I hurt your feelings, Mason?"

"Nice use of sarcasm."

"Thank you."

"I was being sarcastic too."

"Humph."

Maddie blows her blue bang out of her eye and looks at Mason. He wraps his arm around her neck as they lay on the grass. Maddie spazzs in her mind but didn't bother to push him off.

"How's things at the park?"

"Good, I guess."

"Really?"

"You want to say it's fabulous?"

"Not your style."

"Exactly."

"See? I know you."

"Yeah. You creep."

"I'm a creep?"

"Yea!"

"Okay."

"Just you wait."

"Mmm."

He kisses her cheek. She shakes. Mason looks at her.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Maddie?"

She slowly gets up.

"Maddie. Mads? Are you okay?"

He waves in her face.

"Listen. Mason, I gotta go..."

"Maddie-"

"See ya."

She gets inside of the cart and drives off. She grabs her walkie-talkie and tells Betty that she's returning from her break. She hears Rissa's laughter.

"Shut up, Rissa!"

"How's Mason's DATE?"

"It ain't a date, darn it!"

"Stop it, you two! Is the cart in one piece?"

"If it was...would you care if I was in the hospital?"

"Maddie!"

"I'm kidding, Betty! It's fine!"

"Like Mason...and his abs..."

"Shut. Up. Rissa."

She puts down the walkie-talkie after turning it off and blasts the radio, listening to Green Day. She sighs and drives off, thinking about what just happened.

 _Darn it, Maddie...Why can't you_ _handle your emotions...? Be a darn big girl and just tell him! Tell him how you feel so you can get on with your life. Maybe you might have a chance._


	5. Maddie's Heart

Maddie came inside the house after putting the cart back. She storms in the kitchen and gets a cup of coffee. She glares at Rissa and MG while they're staring at her. They couldn't help themselves but to smile to themselves.

"Say a word...you're both _dead_!"

"Oh, spare us!", said Rissa. "You are just JEALOUS that you didn't make your move like a big girl!"

"Haha!", said Muscle-Girl, pointing her greenish finger at Madison.

"Shut up, you two!"

"Did you two kiss yet?", jokes Rissa, playing with her already messy hair.

"Uhhhh..."

"You're stuttering!"

"Am not, you idiot!"

"Are too, Maddie!"

"Shut it!"

"It's TRUE!"

Maddie sighs and storms off as she sips on her coffee.

"You can tell that she's stressing out 'cause of how much coffee she's drinking!", says Rissa.

"Shut up, Rissa!", yells Maddie as she leaves.

"You're keeping something from us!"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Admit your sins, Madison!"

Maddie groans.

"Ugh! Fine! Mason kissed my cheek. Only my cheek! That's all!"

"What did _you_ do?"

"Nothing. I guess."

"You chickened out!", clucks Muscle-Girl.

"Shut up!"

"You like him, don't you?!"

"No...yes...*sigh*..."

"Exactly."

"What should I do?"

"Don't ask us...ask yourself."


	6. Maddie's Mind

Maddie was helping her friend, Sarah, who was a strong looking woman who liked to skip a lot, mow the lawn. She couldn't help but to think about what Muscle-Girl had said earlier.

 _"Don't ask us...ask yourself..."_

Maddie shakes her head in frustration but ends up almost mowing over Sarah's toes. Luckily, she jumps back before she was injured. Sarah slowly glares at Maddie, who was hanging her head down in embarrassment.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Maddie."

"*Sigh*...it's Mason. He likes me, I think. He kissed my cheek. Does that mean something?!"

Sarah stares at her.

"I guess...I'm not really an expert at those type of things."

"Sarah! You're the smart one!"

"Just because I know everything, it doesn't mean I'm an expert of love."

Maddie moaned and fell to the ground, lying on her back. Sarah looks her in the eye and asks, "Why do you care? Aren't you the one that usually pushes people away?"

"Yeah, but Mason's different."

"Wow. He SURE makes you act like a girl."

"Is _that_ sarcasm?"

"No. It's honesty."

Maddie look at Sarah then at the sky. Her mind drifts into outer space until she heard Betty's screaming voice.

"If you don't get back to work, Rissa, you'll be fired!"

"What the heck, Betty! My shift doesn't start 'til in a few minutes!"

"I called you a few minutes ago!"

"You did?"

Rissa checks her phone. It didn't work. Rissa starts to shake it and scream, "Ugh! You ding-dang stupid piece of junk!"

Maddie comes to her friend's aide.

"Dude. You just got that phone a few weeks ago. What happened?"

"I don't know! I was careful with it! Honest!"

Maddie snatches the phone out of her hand. Maddie checks it out. She glares at Rissa.

"What?! I _was_ careful."

"I know. It's turned _off_ , stupid!"

Rissa turns it on and it starts working again.

"Ooooooh! Thanks, Maddie! Oooohhhh...oops!"

"Rissa!", screams Betty, her face turning her usual reddish color.

"I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Next time, CHECK YOUR PHONE!"

Betty storms off. Sarah whistles lowly and says, "You screwed up big time."

"I KNOW!"

"Just saying."

"Yeah, well, you say too much!"

"Don't yell at Sarah. She was just talking."

"Shut up, Mrs. Mason!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"Oh, yeah?! At least I pay Ethan some dang mind!"

"Ethan's not worth my time!"

"You're such a jerk, Rissa!"

"You're a bigger jerk than me!"

"Am not! Right, Sarah?"

"Don't agree with her, Sarah!"

"You two BOTH get on my nerves!"

Maddie blows on her blue bang and storms off. Rissa gets to work while yelling at her gothic friend.

"You can't hide your feelings for Mason forever!"

"Watch me!"

Maddie slams the door behind her.


	7. Stealth Mission Goes Wrong

Maddie was pacing back and forth in her bedroom she shares with Rissa. She thinks about calling Mason and explain to him about her major freak-out. She shakes her head. What if Mason was upset with her on how she ran away from him. She snaps out of her daydream and picks up her cell and dials the number. She quickly closes the phone and sighs. She was too nervous. She shakes her nerves out nd tries again, only to close the phone again. Her phone suddenly rings. It was Mason.

 _Jeez...Why'd this had to happen to only ME?!_

Maddie answers.

"Hello?"

"Was that you calling me?"

"Yeah...sorry."

"No. It's okay. I was wondering, that's all."

"Okay."

"What did you call for?"

"I...just...wanted to tell you "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For earlier."

"Oh...oh! That...it's okay."

"No. I want-"

"Maddie! It's fine. Just chill."

Maddie takes a deep breath and says, "Thanks."

"No prob."

"So...why'd you kiss me...?"

"Hmm...maybe 'cause I might...you know..."

"I do?"

"Yeah..."

 _What...did...does Mason actually like me...? Don't screw this up!_

"Oh...I do."

She brings her phone away from her ear for a minute as she hears Betty's constant yelling outside.

 _*Sigh*...I hope that Rissa didn't do something stupid...!_

"Mason, can I call you back?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's Betty again."

"Oh. Well, I'll let ya go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rissa runs into the bedroom and grabs Maddie by her sleeve.

"Dude! What the heck?", screams Maddie as she grabs her arm back.

"The statue's been stolen!"

"What?!"

* * *

"Yep. It's stolen, alright.", says Sarah as she eyes the place where the statue was supposed to be. Betty growls and jumps up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs. Muscle-Girl whistles lowly and says, "Wow. You know who _else_ likes to steal park statues...?"

"If you say-", says Betty.

"MY MOM!"

"Michelle!"

Muscle-Girl dies laughing. High-Five Ghost-Girl slaps her forehead and says, "I bet ten bucks that Gina did this."

"Of course...DARN IT!"

"Calm down, Bet. We'll just go stealth!", Rissa says as she karate chops like a ninja. MG chops Rissa's head and laughs. She rubs the top of her head and steams. Maddie rolls her eyes.

"Let's just walk up and get our stuff back!", she says as she was about to go to their rival park. Betty grabs her shirt collar and yells, "Don't be stupid! Gina will easily catch us."

"Grrrrr...you're right as the usual...*sigh*..."

"I think we should do Rissa's plan.", says Paige.

"The ninja stealth one?", asks Sarah.

"Aw YEAH! UH! In your faces!"

Rissa does some ridiculous dance and Betty shakes her head.

"You're right...we need to steal it back in the night...but how are we gonna do this?"

"I'll do this.", says Maddie.

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? I need to get my mind off things anyways."

"With the Mason thing?", jokes Rissa.

"Shut. Up."

"Hahaha!"

Maddie grabs her messy ponytail and growls.

"Let 'er go, Mad.", says Betty. Maddie growls and lets go of her lazy friend. The girls gather as they try to think of a plot on how to get their statue back without Maddie getting caught.

* * *

Maddie and Rissa manage to get past the guards in their rival park without being detected. Rissa sticks her tongue out at the guard as she was behind them. Maddie gives her a bonk on the head to get her to get her head back in the plan and focus. They tip-toe and scan the area to find their statue of the park founder. Rissa taps on Maddie's shoulder as she points to the statue...inside of Gina's office...Maddie silently groans and motions Rissa to wait for her signal. She tip-tops in front of the entrance. Gina was on the phone with someone. At the wrong time, Maddie's phone rings. She quickly shuts it off and runs to hide along with Rissa. Gina checks outside and sees nobody there. Her curly black hair was in her eyes. She blows the locks out and shrugs her shoulders as she goes back inside and shuts the door. Rissa and Maddie pop their heads from behind the bush they were hiding from. Rissa glares at Madison.

"What the heck, dude!", she hisses.

"Sorry, ok!"

"You've almost got us BUSTED!"

"SORRY!"

Maddie quickly covers her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell Mason we're busy."

"How'd-"

She stops as she checks her phone. Mason. She looks at Rissa with embarrassment.

"Ha!"

"Shut up."

She calls him back.

"Ello?"

"Hey."

"Hey! I was worried!"

"I know."

"What are you doing?"

"Saving the park from chaos again."

"Tell him we're busy!", hisses Rissa.

"Is that Rissa?"

"Yeah. She is taking her ninja status seriously."

"Haha. Good one."

Rissa shakes her head as Maddie laughs but they quickly turn their heads as they saw a shadow behind them. Gina's bodyguards grab the two friends and drag them into Gina's office, making Maddie drop her phone.

"Maddie? Are you there...?"

One of the guards picked up the phone, saying, "Maddie's not here."

"Who is this...? What have you done to the girls?!"

"None of your business."

The guard steps on the phone. Mason hears static through his line and hangs up.

 _Maddie and Rissa are in trouble. I have to do something._

He calls Ethan quickly.

"Hello?"

"Ethan, it's me."

"Hey, Mase. What's up?"

"Ethan. How do you feel about going on a rescue mission?"

"Really? Like superheroes."

"Tots."

"Isn't that for babies?"

"Rissa and Maddie are in trouble."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah...you in or out."

"In. Definitely in."


	8. Never Surrender

The guards drag the girls into Gina's office and drop them to the ground. The girls grimace in pain and glare at Gina's feet to her face. Rissa jumps up and tries to scar Gina's face but Maddie grabs her ninja wardrobe and glares at her.

"Dude...we're here for the statue...remember?"

"Lemme go!"

"Calm down."

"No!"

"Calm. Down. Now!"

Rissa blows as Maddie lets her go. Gina glares at both of the girls and grins.

"What brings you clowns to _my_ beautiful park?"

"Beautiful? More like trashy!", says Rissa.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Make me, loser!"

Gina picks up Rissa by the collar and throws her to the wall. Maddie tries to throw a punch but gets tasered by one of the guards. She falls and grimaces in pain.

"Give...us...our statue, Gina..."

"Never."

* * *

Mason and Ethan put on some ninja garbs and set out to go to the rival park to rescue the girls. As Mason and Ethan get inside Mason's car, Ethan thinks for a second and asks, "Mase...are you sure we should do this? It seems dangerous...and none of our business."

"Ethan! The girls are in DANGER! I can't believe I'm hearing this from you!"

Ethan puts his head in shame.

"You're right."

Mason sighs and apologizes.

"You're fine, man. You're right."

"Let's save the girls."

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah! Maybe Rissa will kiss you."

Ethan blushes at the though while Mason picks on him and laughs.

* * *

Maddie and Rissa were tied up to a chair, looking at Gina and the statue. Rissa glares at the guards. One of them stuck their tongue at Rissa. She growls and kicks her legs, hoping to get some resolution. She only managed to tip the chairs over and they both fall over. Maddie yells, "RISSA!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry my foot!"

"I AM!"

"Guards, take this statue outta my sight.", commands Gina. The guards take the statue away.

"What's your plan, Gina?", asks Maddie.

"I'm planning to melt it and make it into a new thing...maybe a beautiful necklace collection..."

"WHAT?!"

'It's a trash heap! It needs a makeover!"

"YOU need a makeover!", says Rissa.

"You monster!", says Maddie. "Why do you hate us so badly?"

"We're rivals! It's what you get! Why don't you girls join me? It's better than that cruddy park across the street."

"We'll NEVER join you!", says Maddie, standing her ground.

"Yeah! We're not idiots!", says Rissa.

"That's not what Betty says."

"You don't know that!"

"You know how Betty treats you two. Like you're worthless!"

"She's still our boss!"

"And our friend!", says Maddie.

"What kind of friend treats their employees like trash?"

"Stop talking!", says Rissa, trying to claw out of the knots and tried to attack but she fails. Maddie tries to get Rissa to stop, but she doesn't listen. She struggles to get free. Maddie yells, "Enough already!" Rissa asks, "What's your problem?"

"You!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah! You're always stupid junk! It's stupid!"

"YOU'RE stupid!"

"Back off, Rissa!"

"You started it!"

Gina stood there, smirking. The girls argue and sighed. Maddie looks at Gina.

"You're planning this, are you? This is what you want! Isn't it?!"

"Oh, my dear Madison...you're certainly are smart. Why do you have this job...? Don't you want to make a name for yourself...?"

Maddie thinks then growls. "Shut up and get outta my head!"

Gina pinches her cheeks and smiles. Maddie bit her finger and snarls. Just then, they all hear yelling outside.

"What in the name of all thing's beautiful?", asks Gina.

"Sounds like the boys...", says Rissa.

"Oh dear gosh.", says Maddie.

The boys were suddenly pushed inside Gina's office. They look at Gina up and down. Ethan was staring at her legs the whole time before he regained himself. They stand up and look at the girls. Maddie growls and yells at them.

"What the heck are you two IDIOTS doing?!"

"What?! We're here to SAVE you!", yells back Mason.

"We didn't need saving!"

"Oh, really? Well...you and Rissa are tied up."

"Nice sarcasm."

"Learned from the best."

"Save it and leave!"

"Not without you two."

Ethan cuts them free. Gina call the guards. A bunch of guards surround Maddie and the gang. She groans.

"Not. What I needed today. Rissa, find the statue with Ethan. Mason. You're with me."

Mason and Ethan nod. Rissa groans.

"Why put me up with Ethan?", she whispers.

"Shut up and go with it!"

Rissa groans and says, "C'mon, Ethan."

Ethan nods shyly and follows her. Mason looks at Maddie and back at Gina, who was grinning as she commands her guards to attack.


	9. Lovers Save The Park

Ethan and Rissa tip-toe inside of the inner parts of Gina's overly fancy park. He flashes his mini-flashlight into the room and couldn't find anything so far. He sighs then stares at Rissa, who was trying so hard desperately not to break her ninja stealth. He was looking a _little_ bit too long since she saw him and slaps him. He shakes it off and apologizes. Rissa rolls her eyes, her typical trademark for Ethan, and continues to go ahead with the plan. He sighs to himself. He was hoping that Rissa would learn to give in and accept him, but knowing her tomboyish attitude, she wouldn't give in so easily. They keep on walking until Ethan stubs his toe upon something. He nearly cries out until Rissa covers his mouth to keep from any type of sound would come out and to make them get caught. He shines the flashlight upon the object that he nearly killed himself over and dropped his jaw as he saw what it was. The statue of the park founder. They've found it! Rissa silently cheered and hugs Ethan. Realizing what she was doing, she pushed him off her and huffed.

"Don't get used to it, Ethan. That was an accident."

"Alright."

"Help me get this stupid thing over to the park, will ya?", bossed Rissa as she was struggling to pick up one side of the statue. Ethan shrugged his shoulders and happily assisted her on picking up the statue, but was quickly stopped by a few of Gina's guards.

"Darn it!", yelled Rissa.

* * *

Maddie knocked out a bunch of guards. She was cracking her knuckles and stretched. Mason rolled his eyes as he punched a male guard and kicked another one. Maddie grabs a lady guard's as she was supposed to do a surprise attack on Maddie but ends up being thrown towards a bunch of guards. Gina growls and yells while jumping up and down, "You guards are a bunch of idiots! Why can't you do such a simple task?!"

The guards groan and complain. Maddie smirks as she holds off another one. Mason looks at her and says, "That's enough, Mad."

"Shut up. You're not my father."

She throws the guard to the ground then the guard leaves, frightened by Madison. Mason sucks his teeth and shakes his head. "You're such a jerk."

"And you're such a hypocrite!"

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up and leave me alone, will ya?!"

"Stop it! Just stop. I know you for too long, Mad! You can stop being fake now."

"Fake?!"

"Oooo! I'm loving this little love game!", cooed Gina. They quickly realize she was watching them.

"We'll handle this later.", says Maddie.

"No, we'll handle this _now_! Madison...I've known you for years...you're not as tough as you think you are. I love you...no matter what type of person you are."

"You...you love me?"

He nods. Gina blows into a small napkin and wipes her tears away. Mason pulls Maddie close to her and was about to kiss her, but Muscle-Girl barges in with High-Five Ghost-Girl and punched her in the face. she loudly cheers as she twirls her black bandana in the air like a helicopter while HFGG slaps her forehead. Rissa meets up with them and tells them that the statue has been put back into the park in its' rightful place. The crew cheers.

* * *

The boys help put the statue back the next morning. As they put back the statue, Mason walks over to Maddie. She tries to avoid him, but couldn't. He grabs a hold of Maddie as he come behind her and pulls her close to his chest. She was blushing.

"Like I've told you. You're not as tough as you think."

"My fist tells you differently."

"Really? After all that?"

Maddie smirks.

"Maybe."

She turns around and kisses him. His eyes grew wide and he picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder. She yells and kicks. He didn't put her down. Rissa and MG blasted paintballs at them. Maddie tells him to put her down as she chases them around the yard.

 **The End!**


End file.
